Of Hearts and Souls
by TheFluffyGlaceon
Summary: When A dark heart and a pure soul meet in a disney highschool, what could happen? RikuXShiki FanFic. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Well guy's, it's been long enough. I'm dead out of ideas for the other story's Im not quitting on them, but for awhile i have something new. A romance between Some characters I LOVE pairing for, and I've never seen a good one. So get ready guys!

It was a typical Monday at Trav. Ers High. Neku sat in his normal corner.  
I call it Emo corner, giggle. Beat yelled at Joshua for no apparent reason,  
like any other time. Why he is angry is beyond me. I hold close as usual. His cudly eyes staring cutly into space. I turn around to see a boy occcopying my seat.

His silver-blue hair was an odd sight, but I didn't care. I marched up to him and said. "Who do you think you are, taking my desk, try another one,  
OK." He flinched, and looked up. His blue eyes locked with my reddish-brown.  
"Im-Im sorry, do I know you miss." His voice sounded, was, symphonic to my ears.

"Uhh... you must be new, sorry." I said, rubbing my blushed slightly,  
shaking his head. Aww, how cute! "Yeah, but would you care to tell me your name?" He asked, how rude. He should introduce himself first. Still, there was something about me that kept me smiling. "My name's Shiki,Shiki Misaki, whats your's?" I asked.

"It's Riku, nice to meet you Shiki." He said,and man, he didn't have to be so formal though. "Riku hmm, that's a cute name." I said, smiling. He just blushed. Just as He got ready to say something, our teacher came in. We hated him. I don't know why principle Yin Sed hired him, but we couldn't do anything abou it.

The Co-Priceible Mickey walked in the middle of class, and asked for our teacher, so the Janitor, Goffy, watched us. I went to talk to Riku. Hay Riku, what were you going to say earlier?" I asked."Oh, I guess it wasn't important, because I forgot." He tried to cover whatever he was going to say was.

"Hey Shiki, get ova' Here, Joshua thinks he can spell beta' den me, and yo gonna be da judge" Beat yelled from across the room. "Oh, Riku come on,  
you can mete some of my other friends!" I said happily, motioning him to come along. He smiled, but nodded his head to signal no. "Sorry, but that wouldn't be the smartest Idea, the teachers coming back."

As he said this, the exact thing happened. The rest of the day was boring and I didn't see Riku in any other class. I thought about him all that day,  
the new guy who's crazy mysterious. Who was he though, I had to know more. At The end of the day, I found out that we rode the same bus. He sat in the vary back, where oddly no one seemed to be that day. I sat on the seat beside him.

"Hi Riku," I said in my cheerful way. "Why are you back here all alone?"  
I asked. "Oh, Hi Shiki, no reason really. I just sat down." He seemed to be less stresses. A smile tugged on my lips when I saw him staring at me. He looked away quickly, glancing back. His face tinted with red. I could feel my own face getting warm. I tried to ignore it and looked away. I noticed something.

He never even noticed Mr. Mew!? "Oh, sorry, here you haven't met," I Put Mr. Mew out in front of me "Mr. Mew" He didn't look at me weird or anything.  
"Cute name..." He said. Hay, that's my line! "Get your own phrase... Mr. Knight!"  
I said. He started to chuckle, then broke into all out laughter. I began to laugh myself.

We arrived at my stop stop and we said our goodbyes. That night I thought about him. Why did he come to me more than anything else. Was there a reason.  
I held Mr. Mew up and said to him "That guy, Riku, I don't know why, but he's different. He's just... I don't know, but there's something special about him Mr. Mew, Goodnight." With that I drifted off to the world of dreams.

Well guys, here we have it. My first story in ages, and boy does it feel good to be be back. I am going to be continuing this. So remember, Read, review, love,  
ANDDDD DUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRPPPPPP PPPPP!


	2. Beat, Rhyme, and Music to my ears

Hi, Sup, Goodbye, Story!

Yawn, ugh, what time is... ITS MIDDAY! I jumped out of bed, and ran to my closet, changed, got my pack, and ran for the door. My mother called out to me "Umm... Where are you going? You know today's Saturday, right?" My mother said. Before Mr. Mew was out the door, I turned around and sighed. I slowly walked back in and took off my pack. I immediatly heard a truck coming. To my surprise, it was another moving truck. You know, it is kinda' a coincidence that Riku just got here and there's a... wait a Minute... I rushed outside and looked closer. AGH! There he is, walking in the house! Wow, i'm acting dumb lately. "Hay, honey, what are you looking at? Oh, the new neighbors, hmm." Mom said to me. I don't care right now, I have more pressing matters. Hundreds of questions ran through my head. One caught me though. What am I going to do!? I mean, when he came into traverse town, surely he noticed that this is where I got off. Does he know... Does he care... oh, err, to many questions. I need to focus on the matter at hand.

"Hay Mom, I'm going over to meet the neighbors! I'll be back in abit!" I ran out, before my mother could say anything. I cant tell you how relieved I am that she hasn't said anything back. I think she was kinda oblivious at the moment. OK, umm, how should I attack thi- "SUP SHIKI!" OHCRAPMAN! Oh, Beat...  
"Yo, Shiki, wutyadoin!" What did he just say? "Umm, English please Beat." Ugh, I don't have time for this. "What, are, you, doing, Shiki. BETTER!" Such quick tempered. Hay, its Rhyme, maybe she can get him off my back. "Hay Rhyme, nothing much." I said. -CRASH- "AGH!" The three of us yelled. WHAT WAS THAT"Sorry, Sorr... Shiki?" Oh no, its Riku. Oh no! "You know each other?" Rhyme asked quietly. Man, besides Neku, Rhyme and Beat have the Yin and Yang in loudness."Riku, Hi! Umm..." I began to blush. Why now... "Hay, Yo name's Rika?" Beat asked outloud. "No, its Riku, R-I-K-U, Riku. Like, with a U." Riku said angrily."Yah, Ruka!" Beat said Ignorantly. "Ugh, whatever, anyways, how are you doing Shiki?" Riku asked. Man, I think thats the one thing about him thats unitracti-I MEAN UNCOOL!

"Umm, well I guess, by the way, this is Beat and Rhyme." I said formally, trying to mock him. Yah, I'm not vary good at this. "Oh, I see..." He glared at Beat, who didn't seem to notice. "Well... nice to meet you Riku." Rhyme said. We talked awkwardly for about an hour. "Hay Riku, what are you doing, we need your help over here!" A kid yelled out. "Oh, sorry guys, brother needs me, see you later." He waved and went off. (PS, his brother is Sora in this, don't question, just read) "Yo Rhyme, we need to go!" Beat said loudly. He started to skateboard away. Rhyme started to turn around, but stopped. "Hay Shiki, he's kinda cute isnt he. And he seemed to be interested in you." AGH! I, HE, BUT! Oh no, stop blushing Shiki. "But hay, maybe I'm Wrong, who knows. With this she walked away. I walked slowly home and thought about what she said.

I held up Mr. Mew. "Is she right Mr. Mew. Err... I just dont know. Its killing me though. Hmm... ugh, no. I'll be the judge of that." Hay Shiki, I need your help over here." Mom yelled out to me. Well, I guess I'll be the judge of that some other time... But still...

Yah, guys, well I hope you enjoyed, and if you have any advice for this story, please tell me! The Fluffy and the Icey, A fluffy Glaceon. And remember READ, LOVE, REVIEW, AND DURP!


End file.
